The Letters
by kkimjoging
Summary: EXO - Kaisoo - Suho - Angst - Emo - Prepare your tissue - Don't blame me for your heartbreak


Cast : Emmmmm

Genre : Emo (lol)

Disclaimer : You can copy this, with credit ok

 _Dear Kyungsoo hyung!_

 _Happy new year! Do you receive the Christmas I gave you last month? I hope you like it! You know, here in Manchester all is well. Everyone is so kind of me. Noona said it's because of EXO? Hehehehe. As expected, EXO! And how about the kids? Are they still teasing you about your movie? I bet they are…_

 _Anyway! I was able to watch your video musical performance last week. Even though it's already 5 years.. I have no idea that the producer would just gave me the recording since I'm not the one who asked it my self. You and Sohyun match so well in that musical. Even though she's playing someone who couldn't speak but it really good to watch in a cold day like these days hehehe._

 _Kyungsoo hyung, do you eat well? Do you remember the ramyun house next to the park near our office? Is it still there? Ah…. To think about it even makes my tummy grumbling T_T I want Korean ramyun! Ramyun here taste no joke *insert sarcasm here*. I don't even remember the original Kimchi taste like T_T I am so pathetic right?_

 _Noona said manager call me 2 or 3 weeks ago? I wasn't able to go home right after practicing because of the snow_ _L_ _Is that you who call me? But then I called you again, you were not answering. Busy as usual?_

 _About the friends, did I tell you about Hans? He's next door boy who likes K-pop! He often came to my house just to discuss some K-pop classic things which he curious about. Anyway he's not a British, he's a half Canadian half Korean, but he cannot talk like us which make me a bit struggle to talk to him since my English is an E. That's sucks. I also have this girl friend who always make me try her Korean food home-made. Her name is Chia. She's Japanese. She said his ex boyfriend is a Korean, maybe she learnt to cook like a Korean for impressed him but yes, her food is good!_

 _Kyungsoo hyung,_

 _I miss you so much._

 _I don't know when will I come back to Seoul but I'm wishing it will be soon! Soon enough so I can join EXO concert again! 2 days ago Junmyeoni hyung called me, he told me about that…. Heol.. I don't realize since when it happened but Junmyeoni and Irene are so fit to each other. I don't know that our company would accept that couple T_T. That one was so sincere since Junmyeoni hyung told everyone that they're gonna married in a month. We should be extra careful not to speak to anyone about this, right? Uh… now I'm afraid because I wrote that. Hehehe._

 _Junmyeoni hyung and Irene topic suddenly made me throwback to the time when the news of Me and Krystal spread everywhere like a mushroom after the rain. I remember EXO and F(X) gather in that big practice room and creating that news together. And how I love the idea about fake reporters hahahahhaha. I don't know but I hate the fact people would believe it, even some of my 'loyal' fans left me. Apparently some of the closest knew about that fake news, right? But I don't expect the pool scandal got big tho. And the condom. Those were gold times. Hahaha. They just didn't know that we were too bored to give fake confirmation. What a life._

 _Hyung,_

 _Kyungsoo hyung,_

 _It's so cold here in Manchester._

 _And it's been 5 years since our last meet._

 _What I can remember clearly is, other member crying beside me and calling my name and tell me not to die. And I saw your pretty smile beside me, crying also. But Hehehe I'm alive. So much alive._

 _But remembering it makes me sad. Even though you said, our heart is one. But still…_

 _You're never replying to my letter, hyung._

 _All the gifts and letters are sent to the right address. But you never even once._

 _Why, hyung?_

 _I'm also EXO member Kim Jongin, Kai_ _J_

 _Or maybe you're just too busy filming movie?_

 _Beside Junmyeoni hyung, not even other members call me.._

 _I'm afraid everyone left me behind because I'm such a pain in their ass?_

 _Hyung,_

 _Let's meet once I come back_

 _I only want to be someone I love for a very long time_

 _I miss you so much_

 _And also the stage_

 _The scream_

 _The music_

 _The live band_

 _The stage outfits_

 _The make ups_

 _I miss dancing, hyung_

 _I don't regret being alive_

 _I don't mean to be not grateful about this_

 _But why do I need to lost my legs?_

 _You know, hyung_

 _Dance was a life for me_

 _Even until now_

 _When I hear music I want to stand up and dance_

 _But I can't_

 _Noona keeps telling me that those fake legs can help me standing and walking but not dancing. Noona keeps telling me that while crying. Now, when I met our fans, they would crying while shaking my hand. I really hate that expression._

 _The expression that telling me I can't walk for the rest of my life._

 _You were the one who still smiling even watching me like this._

 _Hyung, can I ask you something?_

 _Why there is no members beside Junmyeoni hyung who call me or write me letters?_

 _Are they also busy with their individual programs?_

 _Ah…. I'm asking you twice. Sorry.. hehehe_

 _However, when I missed you all I would go streaming on youtube and see the old video._

 _About EXO_

 _About our fans and stages_

 _About you_

 _About me_

 _About you and me._

 _Do Kyungsoo hyung,_

 _Promise me, you would smile again once I come back, ok?_

 _This letter is already out of words. I will finish it until here. And I will always wait for your reply._

 _I love you, hyung._

 _-Kim Jongin_

Suho finished reading Kai's letter with a teary eyes. It's been 5 years and he missed his dancer so much. He feels like failing to become a good leader. EXO, in his hands, still being the best even until now. Their fans still be with them, despite many group has risen more and more higher than EXO. EXO is a legend, he knew. But after that, is hardest period in K-pop world, especially in SM, for EXO.

After that 3rd day of 10th concert opening in Jamsil, EXO were in a rush to go to airport so they can catch their flight to London for a magazine photoshoot. Suho still clearly remember about how the members are so happy because they're finally go to London again after 3 years. He remember how Kai and Sehun were so playful and all smile. Even Kyungsoo, the most quiet member, excited with everyone. But it only happened until they arrived.

Because of the heavy rain on the night they arrived, their bus got tripped in highway and thrown to other side of the street. Suho clearly remember the banging sound from that bus here and there meanwhile his members and staffs are screaming loudly.

Soon after that police and other members who able to wake up call each other name.

Chanyeol repeatedly calling Kai name.

He could see Kai covered in blood, unconscious. His leg trapped in between chair and steel and shattered glasses.

Meanwhile Kyungsoo , beside him, his face covered in blood with a sharp steel in his stomach.

And then Suho fainted.

Suho could remember that accident clearly everytime Kai letters or gifts arrived.

He cannot hide his depression as a leader who lost 2 members at a time.

He and others know that Kai won't be able to dance again.

And he knows that Kyungsoo is no longer with them anymore.

All Jongin knows is Kyungsoo is busy with drama or movie filming.

All Suho knows is SM not allowing Jongin to use internet without his Noona's attention.

Because Suho cannot bear the pain Jongin feel if he knows that his Kyungsoo hyung is not with them anymore.

And Suho already beg to the world not to tell anything to Jongin, so the fans are keep silent.

Suho folds the letter and put it in a box just like the other months. And smiling sadly to Kaisoo picture above the box.

"Jongin ah, I'm sorry. For not protecting Kyungsoo. I'm sorry that we have to be like this. It's not anyone's fault. Please live happily from now on. Please live with no regret at all."

#END


End file.
